


Krabbels met als thema ‘Een Douche’, voor PdD

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: "Douchen" in 120 Woorden [7]
Category: The Death Gate Cycle - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: 1) Proloog2) Gebiologeerd - Paithan x Rega3) Wacht Houden - Haplo x Marit4) Vraag Het De Regen - Jarre x Limbeck5) Dodewake - Iridal x Sinistrad6) Uitzichtloze Dromen - Alake x Haplo7) Metamorfose - Sabia x Devon8) In Abri - Alfred x Anna, Alfred x Orla9) Iets Om Mee Te Vergelijken - Aleatha x Rega





	1. Proloog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles themed ‘A Shower’, for DGC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257713) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Dit is een schande, Samah!’ schreeuwde Zifnab. Zijn bewakers trokken zich niets van hem aan en liepen stug door richting Vortex. ‘Een schending van de mensenrechten! Hoor je me, Samah!’

Helaas wel, want hij liep vlak naast de veroordeelde verrader. Samah rolde bijna met zijn ogen. Zifnab moest een klap op zijn hoofd hebben gehad bij de Splitsing. Anders zou hij toch niet zo’n drukte maken over het gebrek aan _badkamers_ voor de verbannen Patrynen.


	2. Gebiologeerd

Paithan kon het niet helpen. Echt niet, heus. Het was niet zijn bedoeling geweest haar hier te vinden, in deze staat. Maar nu hij dat wel gedaan had, leek het alsof zijn ogen aan haar naakte lichaam zaten vastgelijmd.   
  
Hij slikte krampachtig. Hij herinnerde zich niet waarom hij gekomen was; alles had zijn gedachten - en handen - verlaten toen hij haar onder de waterval had zien staan. Haar huid was lichter dan hij had gedacht toen hij haar nog niet naakt had gezien. Hij was er zeker van dat dit later logischer zou lijken, maar op het moment werkten zijn hersenen niet. Anders had het hem wel toegeschreeuwd ervandoor te gaan voor ze hem zag. Roland zou hem levend villen als hij erachter kwam.   
  
Maar Paithan was blij met de stilte.


	3. Wacht Houden

Ze hadden geluk; de smalle kloof die ze hadden gevonden was verlaten, en Marit had een plaats gevonden waar het stroompje uit een spleet boven hun hoofden kwam vallen. Ze zouden kunnen baden, een luxe in het Labyrint, waar persoonlijke hygiëne meestal een kwestie van handig runengebruik was.   
  
Marit eiste het recht op de eerste douche op, omdat zij de ontdekking had gedaan. Haplo klaagde niet en nestelde zichzelf bij de ingang naar hun afgezonderde dalletje, vanwaar hij één oog op de vrouw kon houden en het ander op de buitenwereld.   
  
Hij zag haar huiveren onder de aanraking van het koude water op haar met runen bedekte huid, een zeldzame, vreugdevolle uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Een al even zeldzame glimlach speelde om Haplo’s lippen bij het zien van dat afleidende uitzicht.


	4. Vraag Het De Regen

Jarre was Buiten. In de regen. Gewoonlijk was ze verstandiger. Maar sinds Limbeck was vertrokken voelde ze de behoefte het gebrek aan malle acties dat hij had achtergelaten, op te vullen. Af en toe maar, hoor. Ze had een revolutie te leiden, ze moest geconcentreerd en efficiënt blijven als altijd.   
  
Maar nu niet. Ze was maar een Geg, en ze miste hem zo...   
  
Misschien was het de regen die haar zo droef en nostalgisch maakte. Het paste zeker bij haar stemming. Vragen flitsten door haar hoofd met de regelmaat van de snel naderende bliksem, terwijl de regen haar doorweekte en haar geestelijke ongemak haar verkilde.   
  
_Kom terug, Limbeck. Geef antwoord._


	5. Dodewake

De baby met het gemerkte oor was stervende.   
  
Iridal had alles voor het donkerharige jongetje gedaan dat ze kon. Hij was, leek het wel, haar laatste verbinding met haar eigen baby, en als - nee, wanneer - hij stierf, voelde Iridal dat haar eigen kind ook voor eeuwig voor haar verloren zou zijn. En Sinistrads liefde daarbij.   
  
Iridals tranen vielen onophoudelijk, maar ze hadden niet de kracht de zoon uit het Middelste Rijk in leven te houden. Met de zilte druppels die op het vechtende lichaampje vielen bloedde Iridals leven uit haar. De regenboogkleuren trokken uit haar ogen weg, als een bron die droogvalt.   
  
Sinistrad had gewonnen: haar hart was opgedroogd onder zijn wrede handen.   
  
Iridals ogen droogden.


	6. Uitzichtloze Dromen

‘Haplo...’   
  
Het geklater van de waterval maskeerde Alake’s dromerige zucht. Ze sloeg haar armen om haar naakte lichaam, zich voorstellend dat hij haar omhelsde. Zijn armen zouden sterk zijn, zijn aanraking teder. Alake had een verlangende blik op haar omhoog gekeerde gezicht terwijl ze haar handen van haar borsten naar beneden bewoog.   
  
Hij hield zich in... voor haar. Hij was omringd door geheimzinnigheid en onmiskenbaar gevaarlijk, maar zo zorgzaam dat Alake er niet aan twijfelde dat zijn bedoelingen goed waren. En hij was _zo_ knap... Het wassen van haar haar was vergeten toen ze Alake’s hand tussen haar benen gleed.   
  
‘O, Haplo...’   
  
Haplo besloot dat hij niet verder zou gaan dan dit, en verliet zijn verborgen observatiepost.   
  
_Ze had mijn dochter kunnen zijn..._


	7. Metamorfose

Devon draaide het magisch stromende water dicht en veegde de stoom van de spiegel. Aarzelend pakte hij Sabia’s geleende toiletspulletjes uit en bestudeerde ze aandachtig.   
  
Hij besloot te beginnen met zijn benen: meisjeselven waren kennelijk geacht ze te scheren.   
  
Het bleek heel wat anders te zijn dan het scheren van je gezicht. Niet dat hij daar veel ervaring me had.   
  
Vervolgens... hij had geen idee van wat hij daarna zou moeten doen. Devon bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel en vroeg zich af hoe hij Alake en Grundle zou moeten foppen. Hij wist dat make-up wonderen kon doen; een bepaalde elvendame stond daar in het bijzonder bekend om.   
  
Maar om hem op Sabia te laten lijken... Hij besloot dat het beter zou zijn zijn uiterlijk te _verbergen_. Zeker weten.


	8. In Abri

Abri werd aangevallen. Spreuken en wapens regenden neer op de troepen van het Labyrint, bloed vloeide onder de Patrynen.   
  
En Alfred zat, nutteloos als altijd, middenin vast. Niet voor de eerste keer (hoewel een van de laatste keren) wenste hij dat hij samen met zijn broeders en zusters op Arianus gestorven was, met Anna, of in de Draaikolk met Orla. Zij hadden de vrede gevonden die hij zo lang had gezocht, terwijl hij nog vast zat in zijn verscheurde leven. Zonder ook maar één van hen...   
  
Hij had zoveel van hen beiden gehouden, dat hij de gedachte te zijn gestorven zonder Anna weer te hebben kunnen zien of Orla te ontmoeten niet kon verdragen. De pijlen van de liefde deden meer pijn dan die van Abri’s vijanden.


	9. Iets Om Mee Te Vergelijken

‘Misschien zijn het mannen in het algemeen die zulke saaie minnaars zijn.’ Dat waren Aleatha’s woorden toen ze zich naar Rega toe boog. Verveeld, bijna slaperig, net als haar ogen, diep en purper vanonder hun wimpers. Maar er was daar iets, een ondertoon van nieuwe interesse in de woorden die volgden. ‘Misschien... moet ik voor de verandering eens een vrouw proberen.’   
  
Een bleke hand streek sop van Rega’s haar langs haar wang, kaak, keel, om te komen rusten bij het sleutelbeen. Het gloeide en glinsterde tegen de donkere huid van het mens.   
  
‘Maar alleen met jouw toestemming, Rega. Ik sol niet met andere vrouwen op deze manier.’   
  
Rega verwonderde zich over de overeenkomsten en verschillen tussen Aleatha en Paithan. Ze hadden dezelfde smaak qua vrouwen... en hun lippen?


End file.
